bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki
This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular Flash Game Series Bloons! It's the first and central wiki of the Creative Wiki Union program! Whether it's an idea for a new type of bloons, a new tower, a new agent, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, or even an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to Bloons, is all acceptable! Before you start editing and creating, please read our policies. If you are new to this wiki, come and create an account and share your bloons conceptions! If you have any trouble, contact the following Conception Grandmaster or this Conception Master! Since the Bloons series is currently focused on BTD, for that series we have the following categories you can contribute to here: Bloons_Slider.png|Bloons|link=Category:Bloons|linktext=See and create more creative bloons to expand the bloons' army, which will in turn increase the challenge and variety of the future game! Towers_&_Agents_Slider.png|Towers & Agents|link=Category:Towers|linktext=See and create more powerful towers to strengthen your side of the war! C._Vampire.png|Blimps & Bosses|link=Category:M.O.A.B._Class_Bloons|linktext=See and create fearsome and outrageous blimps and bosses for the big challenges! Everyone loves great bosses! Items_Slider.png|Items|link=Category:Items|linktext=See and create new useful items to better support the monkeys' side in future games! And outside of the usual categories found in all other ideas wikis, we also dare creating some thing better than that, things that can change the games themselves! For this, you can also look at: Crafting_Table.png|Gameplay Mechanics|link=Category:Gameplay_Mechanics|linktext=See and create new awesome gameplay mechanics to twist the future games to your likings! Skyblaster-in-level-3.png|Bloons 3|link=Category:Bloons_III_Conceptions|linktext=We accept conceptions for Bloons 3 too! Let's see what crazy conceptions you've got for the original Bloons series ' , and action=purge}} blog posts since July 2012. in last 30 days. ' * The Creative Wiki Union program has been initiated! * We've also recently been approved for a Wikia Spotlight! YAY! * The Forums have been opened! * Userboxes have been made! You can check the current ones, as well as the planned ones, here! * You can find a list of users with special rights here! (Or just take a look at the Special:ListUsers page) * Please look at the Gameplay Mechanics, since they can pretty much affect your conceptions in some ways, and also create new "categories" for you to make more conceptions. * Former Conception Master Logologologol has been promoted to Lab Operator due to unknown reasons. * TheMostAwesomer has been promoted to Conception Grandmaster due to recent events! *However, former Conception Grandmasters ItsBloonTasty and Meta07 have been demoted due to the same circumstances... :( *Codexhak has been demoted to a normal user. *Raindrop57 has been promoted to a Conception Master! The Alkali Bloon series is a series of blimps made based on the alkalis on the periodic table, with the more radioactive alkali the stronger blimp! Fear their radioactivity and their explosive capabilities! You should first take a look at the F.R.A.N.C.I.U.M., the strongest blimp in the series, and from their you can take a look at all of them by looking at their children. Here's August and September's poll result: And thus, Meta07 has been voted as the best conceptor, with Exploding Banana coming in second! Congratulations to them! Chat Come and create a chat! Share your conceptions with other people! October's Poll Which direction should the Creative Wiki Union head towards? More conceptions! Better, more creative conceptions! More userboxes and templates! Focus on other wikis until they've grown to a reasonable size. Better management principles and policies. Better promotion, more users and increased activity! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse